


To Hell We Go

by ThreeHats



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff finds himself in a curious predicament that soon becomes life-threatening.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell We Go

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Kylo Ren, Kristoff  
 **Location:** Disneyland  
 **Scenario:** On a train ride... TO HELL!

 

With a loud bang and crash, Kristoff fell forward, landing on his butt. Somehow he’d ended up on some strange rumbling mountain. There were strange noises everywhere and no longer did Kristoff know where he was. Last he could remember, he had been with Anna, in Arrendelle and now…He turned around, seeing a cart go zooming by fast. Was he in some sort of mine?! 

“What’s going on here…” he mumbled. Turning around he could see a large beam of light shining through a hole in the mountain. Strange…not many mountain’s he knew had holes…

As he made his way over, he peered over the side, his eyes widening at the sight he took in. Kristoff was astonished by the amount of people he saw. Never in his whole entire life had he seen such a large group of people! Of course, Arrendelle was a huge city and beautiful, but this was something entirely different. 

It was strange though. The mountain he was on wasn’t very cold and there wasn’t very much snow…plus it didn’t seem like such a long way down to the bottom.

From behind him, he could hear the rumble once more and another cart came zooming by. This time he could see some of the people and they were…screaming!? Were they in trouble?! 

Diving out of the way, he rolled down the side of the strange mountain some screams heard as he did. 

“MOMMY! KRISTOFF JUST FELL OFF THE MATTERHORN!” A girl yelled and pointed at him. How the heck did she know his name?! 

“It’s all right. I am all right,” he said, swaying back and forth as he stood up. “How did you know my name?” he asked, adjusting his gloves, though he was starting think he should take them off. It was so hot here! 

“Uhm…Cause you’re Kristoff!” she smiled.

That’s right…but…I’ve never met you!” he said, awkwardly, his eyes glancing from side to side. The girl’s mother frowned and Kristoff put up his hands, not wanting to get in trouble. “Uh…Uh…I gotta go, so I’ll talk to you later,” he said, dashing away, even after the girl made a sound of frustration. 

Dodging around people, Kristoff made his way towards the strange buildings. It smelled funny here and people kept staring at him, waving and calling his name; mostly children, but still…it was odd. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming and his brain had probably come up with this amazing fictional world. Cool! 

But for now, he had to get out of this place! He had to get back to Anna. As he made his way down the street, he noticed a cart with strange stuffed toys…that looked like him! And Anna! And Elsa! Where was this place!? This wasn’t a dream it was a nightmare!

He pushed through a crowd of people, gasping when he came upon a large…castle!? Had he been transported to some other land?! Running fast he tried not to stumble as he followed a large crowd over to what seemed like…some kind of cart? A cart of the future! Maybe he had been sent to the future! Honestly, Kristoff would’ve been more impressed and excited had he not just seen strange stuffed toys of himself and his fiancé and her sister.

There was a loud whistle and Kristoff practically jumped out of his seat, waiting for the train to start moving. At least he could get out of this strange place with all the people. 

“Daddy!” A young boy whispered, “Kristoff is riding the train with us!” he said happily, clapping his hands. Deciding to ignore that Kristoff, stared ahead, focusing on getting back home.

There was a long laugh, which sounded very evil (if Kristoff did say so himself) and a man stood at the front of the train, cloaked in black, wearing a strange mask.

“So nice of you all to join me here, on this train ride…to HELL!” The voice boomed. His voice was distorted strangely, Kristoff had never heard anyone who sounded like that. 

“That doesn’t sound good…” Kirstoff muttered, his voice squeaking. The man held something in his hand, Kristoff couldn’t quite make out what it was, but with a swift movement it light up into a long sword, red and glowing! 

“That doesn’t look good!” Kristoff gasped. And what did he mean train ride to hell?! 

“I am Kylo Ren of the First Order! And this train now belongs to me! And You will all listen to me!” 

“Okay that guy is definitely evil,” Kristoff said, staring at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised judgmentally. 

“This must be some new show they’re doing!” the man behind him said. Show? Kristoff didn’t think this was a show…he thought they were in danger…especially when the transportation began to speed up heavily! 

“Oh yeah?!” Kristoff stood up suddenly. “What makes you think we have to listen to you?!” he said. “And why the heck are you taking over this strange…future cart!” he called out. The strange masked man stared at him, looking rather disturbed. “You dare to defy me? Me?! The great Kylo Ren!!” He slashed his strange glowing sword down, cutting the bench in half. Kristoff’s eyes widened. 

“This is definitely some new show! How cool!” the woman behind him cheered. 

“Ooookay. You’re clearly a strong guy, but look I don’t think you need to terrorize these people!” 

“Shut up!” he said, holding his hand up. Suddenly the air in his windpipe began to choke, coughing. 

“O-Okay…can’t we…talk this out!?” he choked.


End file.
